Chocolate and Fire Alarms
by Marushka
Summary: Newlywed James and Lily adventures with muggle technology, and some persuasive chocolate. Fluff! Review please! Criticism welcome!


**Inspiration for this was kinda funny, my family and I are in Kansas for my cousins wedding, and as I was thinking of what to write the fire alarm went off, and well…this was the strange lovechild of hotel fire-alarms and sleepy Lily/James loving girls! Hope you enjoy! I'll tell you you're pretty if you review! **

**Thanks for reading darlin'**

**-mw**

The December sunrise reflected off the snow covered ground creating a bright light that drifted into the window. Lily snuggled into the blankets around her, stretching her limbs and unconsciously searching for the form of her husband. She grappled along the entire edge of the bed; her fingers grasped nothing but sheets. Confused, she sat up slowly looking around the small bedroom, it was cozy and bright, just how Lily liked it, the night before it'd been a struggle to get James to move his quidditch posters to his 'office' aka the laundry room…. But she'd managed; she was a good persuader,

_All it took was a chocolate covered Lil…. CAKE, a chocolate covered cake. _ Lily chuckled to herself at that thought. Remembering her previous confusion, Lily stepped out of bed onto the cold wooden floor.

"James?"

She heard some banging noises from the kitchen area, she grabbed her wand and made her way down the steps. The sight that awaited her was not one she would have expected.

James, with his rear in the air, was bent over looking in some cupboards for what she could only assume was a mixing bowl. She grinned, and quietly stepped up behind him, and effectively jabbed him in the bum with her wand. He let out a yelp and whipped around. If Lily had thought he'd looked silly before she was mistaken, the sight before her was nothing if not comical. James was wearing his boxers and a white t-shirt underneath the pink frilly apron Petunia had given her as a wedding gift; he had flour on his nose and all over his mouth, it looked as if he'd tried swallowing the whole bag—his glasses were skewed, and his hair was as troublesome as ever. He grinned at the sight of her.

"Hey Lil"

"Morning, what on earth do you think you're doing?"

"Well…uh.." He ruffled his hair, "I'm making you a feast…obviously," he tapped her on the head, "anyone in there this morning?"

Lily swatted his hand away and smirked, "A feast you say? I always thought those looked appetizing!" She pranced just out of reach as he made a grab for her and laughed as he slipped on some egg-yolk that had gone astray.

"Oh Lily! I'm hurt! I'm wounded! You must help me my fair maiden, I am in Peril!"

Lily rolled her eyes and bent down to see the supposed damage to her husband.

"For the love of Merlin James, you can be such a drama quee…"

James leaned up from his position on the floor and captured his wife's lips in a kiss; Lily acquiesced instead of continuing her scolding. They remained on the floor of the kitchen for several minutes when suddenly a loud screeching sounded throughout the house. The two jumped apart, James looking around rapidly for the cause.

"WHAT IS THA…." He yelled over the noise

"FIRE ALARM! WHAT'S BURNING!" Lily called back.

They both looked over to the stove, where billows of black smoke was being emitted from James's 'feast'; James grabbed his wand, but it was already too late the sprinklers had turned on, Lily grabbed James's hand and pulled him outside into the frosty air. They huddled together for several minutes until the screeching ended. Reentering their home they saw a strange wet world, but with a flick of his wand James returned the entire house to its dry condition.

"Woman! Tell me again," James said turning to his wife, "why we moved to a wizarding neighborhood, bought a home, and filled it with muggle security precautions?"

Lily opened her mouth to retort, then closed it, reopened it, and closed it again. "I'm…I'm not exactly sure…" She responded. James smiled at his wife, "Silly woman," he wrapped his arms around her and lead her back to the kitchen.

"Your food…." She said sadly, "It's….drowned…and …burnt.."

James laughed, "Yea, didn't turn out how I was hoping, but maybe there's some left over chocolate from last night…?" He turned to her with a wicked grin on his face. Likewise Lily gave him a suggestive wink.

"Oh, I do love chocolate."

"Me too."


End file.
